Ze szczytu na dno
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Rodney próbuje wyznać Amy miłość, a ta tylko odchodzi nadąsana. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym Miles siedzi z ptakiem. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie Max tworzy kolejne urządzenie, Tyler ćwiczy, a Heather patrzy na to ze spuszczoną głową, wynalazek wybuchnął. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawią się Geoff i Zoey, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na które patrzy Crimson z ponura miną. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwizdać, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 7 (Niedługo mija tydzień pobytu «szczęśliwej» 10) U DZIEWCZYN (Heather cały czas kombinowała jak pozbyć się Amy) (PZ) Heather : 'Ta żałosna frajerka podmieniła nagranie, za to ja wiem, jak już ona za to pożałuje. ''(Akurat Amy kończyła brać prysznic, Heather szybko weszła, podstawiła jej mydło, całe to zjawisko widziała Miles) 'Miles : '''Jesteś chamska. :/ '''Heather : '''Dzięki... ''(Dźwięki upadającej Amy, Miles jednak zaczęła się śmiać, Zoey od niej odeszła) 'Zoey : '''Nie wierzę... ''(zrobiła to samo, co Jen, gdy pokłóciła się z Tom'em) '(PZ) Zoey : '''Myślałam, że Miles jest miłą i dobrą dziewczyną, a tu taki cham. :< '(PZ) Miles : 'Przepraszam, mam tak, że się śmieje, gdy słyszę, że coś spada. Ostatnio mnie wyrzucili z jednego klubu weganizmu po tym, jak upadł obraz. Śmiałam się do rozpuku. :/ ''(Amy weszła wreszcie do pokoju w samym ręczniku i rzuciła się na Heather, Dakota od razu zareagowała i też rzuciła się na dziewczynę) '(PZ) Amy : '''Dakota, dzięki za asekurację :D ''(cieszy się) (Dakota postanowiła potem mścić się na Heather po tym, co jej zrobiła trzy dni temu z lusterkami) 'Dakota : '''Hedzia, czy to są Twoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne? ''(połamała je) 'Heather : '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Amy : '''Taaaaaak... ''(przewraca oczami) ''To za podstawienie mydła, frajerko! '(PZ) Amy : 'Crimson widziała całe zajście, na szczęście ja i Rodney też się dogadujemy i w ten sposób wywalimy tę burą sukę. ''(mina diabła) '''U CHŁOPAKÓW (Pozostała 4 chłopaków dogadała się ze sobą) (PZ) Geoff : 'Wiem, że ziom Rodney jest z innego zespołu. Ale ten program to nie jest tylko miejsce na rywalizację, prawda? W końcu niedługo Chris i tak połączy drużyny. '''Rodney : '''Siemka. ''(Max bardzo był zadowolony, że z przeciwnej drużyny ktoś jest w «zmowie» '(PZ) Max : '''Kolejny wkroczył do sojuszu! Będzie ekstra! :D Wywalimy teraz tamte dziewuszki! '''Rodney : '''Więc, co planujecie? '''Geoff : '''Gdyby już doszło do głosowania, to konkurentką jest Amy. ''(Rodney'owi było przykro słyszeć takie słowa) '(PZ) Rodney : '''Szkoda. :( '''Geoff : '''Konkurentką, ale wywalilibyśmy ją na koniec, zgoda? ''(farmer odetchnął) (Każdy dał żółwika na znak zgody) 'Geoff : '''Sorki, ale Amy była tą gorszą siostrą. '''Rodney : '''Nieprawda. Jest piękna. ''(Geoff wzruszył ramionami, Tyler tylko ćwiczył na hantlach) 'Tyler : '''297... ''(doszedł do 300) 'Geoff : '''Suuuper! '''Chris : '''Witajcie! Musiałem skorzystać z megafonów, by o tym was poinformować, nie mam w planach dzisiaj wycieczki, po prostu cieszcie się, że już wytrzymaliście ze sobą tydzień! ''(Nikogo nie zaskoczyła ani nikt nie próbował się uśmiechać z powodu tej informacji) '(PZ) Heather : '''Ja tam tylko czekam na wygraną... ''(Potem reszta po odsłuchaniu poszła odpocząć jeszcze ten dzień) '''Dakota : '''Dzisiejsze zadanie pewnie będzie trudne. '''Dzień 8 ZADANIE (Nastał nowy dzień, więc każdy szykował się na wyzwanie) Chris : 'Uczestnicy, dzisiaj sprawdzicie swoją umiejętność... ''(myślał jak nazwać dzisiejsze wyzwanie) 'Heather : '''Człowieku, powiedz o co Ci chodzi. ._. '(PZ) Heather : 'Jeśli to ma być współpraca, ani mi się śni współpracować z tą frajerką Amy! '(PZ) Amy : 'Jeśli to ma być współpraca, passa przegranych wzrośnie o 100%. ''(Chris wreszcie wpadł na inne zadanie) 'Chris : '''Wprawdzie zadanie miałoby być sprawdzianem psychiki i bólu, ale motywem przewodnim będzie - współpraca! '(PZ) Amy & Heather : 'ARGH!!! ''(obie kopią w ściany, Amy w lewo, Heather w prawo) 'Chris : 'Żeby zmniejszyć trochę napięcie, będą trzy konkurencje. '''Pierwsza - Max i Miles vs Rodney i Amy Druga - Dakota i Tyler vs Heather Trzecia - Zoey i Geoff vs Crimson (PZ) Crimson : 'Moja drużyna działa mi na nerwy, ciągle są Amy i Heather. -.- '(PZ) Geoff : '''Ju-hu! W drużynie z Zoey! '''KONKURENCJA 1 Chris : 'Musicie wydobyć klucze z węża. Start! '(PZ) Max : 'Bbbbbboję się węży... a tak na serio, udawać zawsze można. ''(puszcza oczko) (Rodney i Amy obmyślają strategię) 'Amy : '''Na pewno chcesz wejść do środka? '''Rodney : '''Tak, kochanie, dla ciebie wszystko! :D '(PZ) Amy : 'Bohaterze! <3 ''(Rodney wsadził głowę do węża, Max cały turlał się ze strachu, a Miles tylko czekała) 'Miles : '''Rodney, pospiesz się! '''Max : '''Węże! ''(zaczyna krzyczeć ze strachu) '(PZ) Miles : '''Biedny Max, najprawdopodobniej od dziecka ukąsił go wąż i teraz się boi. ''(Rodney wydobywa klucz, ale wąż kąsi go w głowę) 'Rodney : '''AAAAA! ''(pada na ziemię) (Amy szybko bierze klucz i biegnie z nim do Chris'a) 'Chris : '''1-0 dla Rybek! ''(Amy zaczęła tańczyć ze szczęścia) '''KONKURENCJA 2 Chris : 'Następna konkurencja to wyścig wozem. Kto się na to pisze? '(PZ) Heather : 'Co? Do tego są potrzebne dwie osoby! ;_; '''Heather : '''Chris, a jak ja mam to zrobić?! ''(patrzy z obrzydzeniem na wóz) ''I to w dodatku sama?! -.- '''Chris : '''Eeeee tam, mogłaś nie przegrywać. ''(wzruszył ramionami, a Dakota i Tyler zaczęli się śmiać) (Heather była oburzona na całą trójkę) 'Heather : '''A was frajerzy co tak śmieszy? ''(wskazuje środkowym palcem na Dakotę) (Dakota nadal się śmiała) 'Dakota : '''Nie możesz mi nic zrobić, tutaj jest Chris, a jak coś zrobisz, to zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowana. :D '''Heather : '''Trudno! '''Chris : '''Czyli walkower? ''(Crimson, Rodney i Amy podsłuchują konfrontację) 'Heather : '''No pewnie! ''(kopie w wózek który się rozwala) ''Co za gniot! ''(odchodzi, tym razem wszyscy się śmieją) '''KONKURENCJA 3 Chris : 'Mamy remis! W sumie tego się spodziewałem... ''(wzrusza ramionami) ''Ale teraz wasza trójka sprawdzi się w torze przeszkód! ''(zaczął się śmiać) 'Crimson : '''Nuuuuuuudyyyyy... ''(ziewa) 'Chris : '''Zapewniam Cię, Crimson, nie będziesz się nudziła! Start! :D ''(Jako drużyna ruszyli oddzielnie, zaczęła Crimson) '(PZ) Crimson : '''Wolałabym wyzwanie bardziej finlandzkie albo islandzkie. ''(uśmiechnęła się) (Crimson wykonywała zadanie gimnastyczne takie jak w 7 odcinku WW, potem przebiegała przez płotki) 'Chris : '''Zapowiada się ciekawy rekord! ''(klaska w ręce, Zoey i Geoff są trochę przerażeni) (Crimson stara się pokonać ostatnią przeszkodę, czyli musiała unikać różnych przedmiotów) '(PZ) Crimson : '''Ten denny prowadzący chciał we mnie rzucić lodówką... ''(mruga na przemian oczami) (Crimson wreszcie przedziera się przez wszystko) '''CRIMSON - 5 minut 39 sekund Chris : 'Geoff, Zoey, zdołacie pobić ten rekord? ;) '''Zoey : '''Może... ''(przewraca oczami) (Chris dał im znak do biegu, Geoff miał już problem z pierwszym zadaniem) 'Zoey : '''Geoff, uda Ci się! '(PZ) Geoff : 'Nie jestem wysportowany w gimnastyce, niestety. ''(Zoey pomogła chłopakowi przedostać się przez tor gimnastyczny, jednak zdarła sobie przez przypadek bluzkę) 'Zoey : '''AAAAAA! ''(jedną ręką trzymała za zdarcie) '(PZ) Zoey : '''Gdyby był tu chociaż Mike... ''(westchnęła ze smutkiem) (Geoff patrzył ze współczuciem na Zoey) 'Geoff : '''Coś się stało, koleżanko? ''(Zoey próbowała ze wstydem schować się przed wszystkimi, lecz jednak Geoff zauważył zerwaną bluzkę. Zdjął z siebie koszulę i założył na dziewczynę) 'Zoey : '? ;* 'Geoff : '''To dla ciebie, ja tam się nie wstydzę. ''(razem biegną dalej, by ukończyć tor przeszkód, potem pokazują się w sumie urywki i na koniec docierają do mety) 'GEOFF i ZOEY - ' '''5 minut 40 sekund! Geoff i Zoey : ''(wzdychają ze smutku)'' Chris : 'Niestety, kiedyś trzeba przegrać. ''(z trochę zdziwioną miną odszedł od trójki) (Geoff i Zoey podchodzą do swojej drużyny) 'Geoff : '''No i niestety przegraliśmy. :( ''(Amy zaczęła się cieszyć, Heather strzeliła facepalm'a, a Rodney miał zdejmowanego węża) 'Chef : '''Niewdzięczna ta robota... ''(usuwa węża) '''Dzień 9 (PZ) Miles : 'Spadliśmy ze szczytu na dno... :( ''(zaczęła płakać) '(PZ) Zoey : '''Boję się, że mogę zostać wyrzucona. '(PZ) Miles : 'W sumie myślę, że to Max powinien wylecieć. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam takie przeczucie, że nas sabotuje. ''(Max podsłuchiwał zwierzenie Miles) '(PZ) Max : '''Ta frajerska weganka chce pokonać... mnie? ''(próbuje złowieszczo się śmiać) ''Niedoczekanie, moja panno, namówię tutaj wszystkich do głosowania na ciebie. ''(Max namawia chłopaków do pozbycia się Miles) 'Max : '''Sorki koledzy, to dlatego, że bałem się węży. '''Geoff : '''Ja poległem w gimnastyce. '''Tyler : '''Ja za to nie musiałem, bo Heather wiecie jaka jest. ''(Trójka chłopaków zaczęła się śmiać, do «rozmowy» dołączył Rodney) 'Rodney : '''A jaka jest ta Heather? ''(mina filozofa) 'Geoff : '''Niestety, ale jest to wredna, złośliwa i arogancka dziewczyna, w dodatku leniwa, co udowodniła podczas konkurencji. Niefajnie. ''(kiwa głową na nie) 'Max : '''Ale skoro Miles niby taka weganka, poczciwa, mogłaby namówić węża, żeby to jej dał klucz... ''(mówi z pogardą) '(PZ) Max : '''Bułka z masłem! 3:) ''(Geoff i Tyler myślą o tym, co powiedział Max) 'Geoff : '''Skoro weganie tak mogą, to w sumie racja. A nawet powinna tak zrobić! ''(dalej myślał) 'Tyler : '''Dla mnie to jest pewne, Miles nas sabotowała od początku. ''(zacisnął pięść) 'Geoff : '''Co ty, chcesz ją bić?! ''(Chciał powstrzymać chłopaka, na wypadek, gdyby chciał «zrobić krzywdę Miles») 'Tyler : '''Ziomek, ogar! ''(powstrzymuje chłopaka) ''Nie mam zamiaru jej zrobić nic złego, ale skoro ona źle robi, to musi wylecieć! '''Max : '''Dzięki, wiele to dla mnie znaczy. ''(uniósł kciuk w górę) '''(PZ) Max : ''(nadal z kciukiem w górę) Misja zakończona sukcesem, jeszcze tylko Dakota i Zoey. ''(patrzy, że mu kciuk zesztywniał) ''Głupi kciuk! -.- ''(zaczął go ssać) (U dziewczyn (Morskie Drzewce) też nie panowała miła atmosfera) Zoey : 'Jeszcze raz mi wyjaśnij, czemu sabotowałaś drużynę?! '''Miles : '''To nie ja! ;-; ''(próbuje uderzyć dziewczynę, lecz powstrzymuje ją Dakota) 'Dakota : '''Tego mogłam się spodziewać, że w naszej drużynie znajdzie się sabotażystka. ''(mruknęła) (Zoey i Dakota odchodzą od Miles, Amy, Crimson i Heather też raczej nie wtrącały się w tą sprawę) '(PZ) Heather : '''Zoey i Dakota, to brzmi niebezpiecznie... ''(strzela facepalm'a) (Chris zwołuje wszystkie Morskie Drzewce na ławkę obok kamperów) 'Chris : '''Ryzykanci, to znaczy Drzewce... ''(puknął się w głowę) ''Zgodnie z Regulaminem... Rada Plemienna będzie dopiero w nocy, dlatego teraz do tego czasu dostaniecie kartki i musicie na nich zaznać portret osoby, która ma wylecieć do domu. Każdy głos musi być zatwierdzony kwadratem i krzyżykiem "iks". ''(Po tym jak Chris już skończył mówić, cała szóstka od razu biegła zagłosować) '''(PZ) Max : ''(stempluje)'' (PZ) Dakota : ''(stempluje)'' (PZ) Miles : 'Nieładnie tak namawiać przeciwko mnie! ''(stempluje) '(PZ) Tyler : '''Taa... to prywatne głosowanie! ''(stempluje) '(PZ) Geoff i Zoey : '''Sorki. ''(stemplują) '''RADA PLEMIENNA - CEREMONIA Chris : 'Dość szybko oddaliście te głosy, czekaliście 7 godzin na wyniki? Są dla was pewne? ''(wskazuje na wszystkich oprócz Miles) 'Miles : '''Dzięki, miło było, ja już wyleciałam. ''(chce iść) 'Chris : '''A pani gdzie? Siadaj. ''(rozkazuje Miles, żeby usiadła) (Miles usiadła z wielką niechęcią) 'Miles : '''Dobra, ale po co, skoro i tak znamy wyniki? '''Max : '''Czy ty sobie drwisz z Chrisa? ''(próbuje pogrążyć wegankę) '''Chris : '''Czytam głosy... '''Pierwszy głos idzie do: thumb|left Drugi głos idzie do: thumb|left Pierwszy głos idzie do: thumb|left Trzeci głos idzie do: thumb|left Czwarty głos idzie do: thumb|left Piąty głos idzie do: thumb|left Chris : 'Miles, wiesz co to oznacza? ''(jej pochodnia gaśnie) 'Miles : '''Spodziewałam się tego. Widocznie takie reality-show nie są dla mnie. Powodzenia. ''(wstaje i odchodzi) '(PZ) Miles : '''Nie jest mi przykro, że odpadłam. No dobrze, odpaść na początku to rzecz smutna, ale i tak się tym nie martwię, nie chodzi o to, że sabotowałam, po prostu... wygląda na to, że byłam najsłabsza względem drużyny. ''(wzdycha) (Miles zniknęła zza horyzontu) 'Chris : '''I tak oto odpadła mała weganka! Czyli, że od dziś jest tylko szczęśliwa 9, czy coś się jeszcze może wydarzyć? Koniecznie oglądajcie Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki ! ''(Zaciemnienie, jak wam podobał się odcinek? ^^) '''Ankiety Czy Miles zasłużyła na eliminację? Tak, zasłużyła w 100 proc. Nie, powinien zajść dalej. Czy podobał się Wam odcinek? Nie, weź z tym idź do TDFF... Tak, był spoko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki